Ain’t My Fault
|artist = |year = 2016 |dlc = May 30, 2017 (JDU) June 14, 2017 (NOW) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = and / |pc = to |gc = to |lc = |nowc = AintMy |pictos = 127 |choreo = Jerky Jessyhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BUwwM8MhGVjdqv4OhudTGoCxTFgLjE7gJ-TiYQ0/ |perf = Céline‏ Baron}} "Ain’t My Fault" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman in an Egyptian-like attire. She wears a black hooded crop-top with a golden crown on the top of the hoodie and a golden chain pattern on the top of the torso and on the sleeves. She also has a pair of golden earrings, a gold necklace, a one-piece golden dress with two cuts on the sides, which expose her legs, a golden bracelet on her left wrist, a blue glove, purple socks and black boots with a golden chain. In the first part of the verses and in the instrumental part, her dress turns red and her glove turns neon green. Her outline is light blue and changes to fuchsia or golden yellow during the routine. Background The background is a dark throne hall with ionic columns on the sides and a throne with a few stairs diamonds around its frame; on the sides of it, there are two diamond leopard statues, with a crown and many necklaces. The walls and the floor are covered with patterns that consist of rhombuses and zig-zag lines, which often light up. In the verses, the color scheme is initially golden, and soon switches to red. In the chorus, the hall returns dark, the columns move behind the throne and an overwhelming azure light wraps the walls and reaches the throne; the leopard statues turn black (except for their necklaces) and a white light runs from top to bottom when the coach lowers her hands while facing them. After a while, the columns flash to the beat until the instrumental starts. During the instrumental, the room turns in shades of orange and the columns move back to the sides. In the bridge, the room turns black, the columns disappear and get replaced by four narrow pillars, and the patterns turn gold and light it up, along with receiving some lights effects related to the coach's moves; the statues turn black as well, except for their necklaces, and many sparkles come out of the floor around them. At the end, the room turns dark with shades of blue, and two azure lights on the sides, illuminating the two statues. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Throw your right hand to the left and lift your left leg at the same time. Chorus slap ar gold.png.png|All Gold Moves AintMyGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Ain t My Fault ''appears in the following Dance Quest map: * Surfboard Trivia * On May 22, 2017, the justdancegame Facebook page posted a teaser in the form of a .gif showing part of the routine.https://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/posts/1026188250849958 * "Damn" is censored. * "Right now" is misinterpreted as "'Girl''' now." * A part of the song s outro is cut in the game, cutting it by 15 seconds. * The routine uses some of the moves from the music video. * "Well that s too bad" is not shown in the lyrics. * In the preview for Ain’t My Fault, a pictogram is incorrect: it says to move your arms in two clockwise circles, although the coach actually moves the left one in a counterclockwise motion. * In the Just Dance Now files, there are placeholders for 3 more coaches, meaning that the song was going to have 4 coaches * On for some consoles, a beta version of the routine is used. In the beta version, there were no zooms during the chorus, there were flashing squares on the floor, there were no circles that flashed to the beat during the pre-choruses, and the coach originally kept her alternate color scheme at the end of the routine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdDzpwiczdM **Additionally, information has been found that the Beta version of the routine was rendered on March 23, 2017. The final version of the routine was rendered on May 12, 2017. * In the files, there is a pictogram named "theme_hipsdontlie_sh.png", which references Hips Don’t Lie.File:Theme_hipsdontlie_sh proof.png Gallery Game Files AintMy Cover Generic.png|''Ain’t My Fault'' 18869732_1376878749059004_263613315_o.png| album coach AintMy banner bkg.jpg| menu banner AintMy Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background aintmy_cover@2x.jpg| cover AintMyAva.png|Avatar 200712.png|Golden avatar 300712.png|Diamond avatar AintMy_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Just Dance® 2017 -STEAM-2017-5-30-4-23-22.jpg|''Ain t My Fault'' on the menu (2017) AintMyFaultUnlimitedMenu.png| loading screen (2017) Aintmyfaultdancer chsing.png| coach selection screen (2017) AintMyFault_2018Menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) Promotional Images 3. AIN'T MY FAULT_300601.jpg|Promotional gameplay Egyptian_girl_teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/posts/1026188250849958 Behind the Scenes Aintmy_bts.png|Behind the sceneshttps://www.instagram.com/p/BVP83Jch4hj/ Others Aintmy menu.gif| menu progression (2016) Aintmy on 2017 menu.gif| menu progression (2017) aintmy thumb uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Theme_hipsdontlie_sh_proof.png|Proof of one of the pictograms being named "theme_hipsdontlie_sh.png" Pictoerr.png|Incorrect pictogram in the preview Screenshot_2018-04-25-17-39-23.png|Placeholder pictures for the second, third and fourth coaches Videos Official Music Video Zara Larsson - Ain't My Fault (Official Video) Teasers Ain’t My Fault - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ain’t My Fault - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Ain’t My Fault - Just Dance 2016 Ain’t My Fault - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now Ain't My Fault 5 stars Mac Gameplay Ain't My Fault (Sweat Mode) - Zara Larsson - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Just Dance Unlimited - Ain't My Fault - No Hud Others Ain't My Fault - BETA Comparison|A comparison of the final and beta versions of the routine References Site Navigation es:Ain't My Faultro:Ain't My Fault Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Céline Baron Category:Shortened Songs